Stone Statues (film)
Stone Statues is a 2015 live action comedy-musical film set at the White Witch Jadis' castle. Distributed by 20th Century Fox and Walt Disney Pictures. Produced by Walden Media. Directed by Shane Black. When the White Witch, their petrifier, leaves her castle, her statues she converted the animals of Narnia into come to life and sing and dance. Cast: * Tilda Swinton makes a cameo as the White Witch: Seen at the beginning and ending. * Russell Crowe as Lion: A turned-to-stone lion that comes to life firstly. * Chris Pratt as Cheetah: A cheetah turned to stone at mid-stride. His back was curved while he was in that pose. * Idris Elba as Bear: A bear that turned into stone. * Mila Kunis as Centauress: A female centaur that turned to stone. * Chadwick Boseman as Jaguar: A jaguar that turned into stone. * Ramin Karimloo as Minotaur: One of the White Witch's men that turned into stone. * Guy Pearce as Kangaroo: A kangaroo that turned into stone. * Eddie Murphy as Elephant: An elephant that turned into stone. * Will Arnett as Bat: A bat that turned into stone. * Meat Loaf as Hare: A hare that turned into stone. * Zoe Saldana as Female Rabbit: A she-rabbit that turned into stone. * Hugh Jackman as Gryphon: A gryphon that turned into stone. * Sacha Baron Cohen as Rhinoceros: A rhinoceros that turned into stone who cross-dresses. * Celine Dion as Asherah: The goddess of all-turned-to-stone animal souls. * Alan Rickman as Tiger: A tiger that turned into stone. * Bradley Cooper as Pitbull: A pitbull dog turned into a stone statue fountain mid-pee. * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Rat: A rat that turned into stone. * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Gorilla: A gorilla that turned to stone while beating his chest. * Conchita Wurst as the Bearded Woman of Narnia: One of Narnia's best women and Asherah's assistant. * Daniel Radcliffe as Wolf: A wolf henchman of the White Witch that turned into stone as punishment. Songs: # When the Rain Begins to Fall (Jermaine Jackson and Pia Zadora) # Danger Zone (Kenny Loggins) # I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (Kenny Loggins) # The Power of Love (Jennifer Rush) # I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) (Meat Loaf) # Don't Let Go (En Vogue) # The Final Countdown (Europe) # Space Oddity (David Bowie) # Fame (Irene Cara) # What a Feeling (Irene Cara) # Me and I (ABBA) # Dirty Diana (Michael Jackson) # It's My Life (Bon Jovi) # Wuthering Heights (Kate Bush) # Running Up That Hill (Kate Bush) # Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) # Land of Confusion (Genesis) # Enjoy the Silence (Depeche Mode) # Listen to Your Heart (Roxette) # China In Your Hand (T'Pau) # Flying Without Wings (Westlife) # Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) # Neverending Story (Limahl) # Heaven is a Place on Earth (Belinda Carlisle) # Take My Breath Away (Berlin) # Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler) # Wind Beneath My Wings (Bette Midler) # We Don't Need Another Hero (Tina Turner) # Still Loving You (Scorpions) # Finale